A Simple Mistake
by SaraHerrin
Summary: Grell could not resist the urge to go an visit his Demon lover. Unfortunately he missed his assignment. He had hoped he could return home without being noticed, that was false hope. Especially when a strong man grabs him roughly from behind.


[The Ending has been Edited~]

The sun was setting in the distance cast off a red orange glow reflecting on roofs of some of London's finest buildings. Big Ben glistened brightly, matching the sheen of Parliament. Had he been in a better mood, he may have actually appreciated the sight. The dark haired Shinigami stood, emotionless but obviously furious as he watched the souls leave the human world and move on. He snarled. That damn red-head was in for it. With an angry snarl, he slashed his elongated hedge clippers through the intangible air. _Never where he should be_, he thought hotly surprising himself with the self-control towards the fury boiling within him with an angry huff, William T. Spears adjusted his glasses using the tip of the shears and turned away from the souls that were one by one leaving behind their mortality. One, Grell Sutcliff was going to have to pay, in one way or another and the lazy, vermin loving man was going to be punished. Shifting into the wind, William vanished leaving the other attending Shinigami to finish herding the souls.

As quietly as, the red bombshell Shinigami could, while wearing fashionable heels crept into the front door of the Dispatch Department. With a wickedly, gleeful sharp toothed grin plastered to his pale cheeks he giggled silently. No angry, short-tempered, shrill, cold Shinigami boss to yell at him. This night was turning out to be a good night. Not only was he able to see Sebastian; the demon of his life… The thought cause the bombshell to squirm in utter joy, though the excitement did not last long. He wasn't going to get into trouble with the other one, his angry faced brutal boss. He huffed and placed his hands on his hips. "Pfft, He won't ever know-?"

Grell tilted his head to side as he couldn't help but catch two shadows cast down upon the marble stone floor from the pale, moonlight above. Then it vanished. Grell breathed out a sigh of relief. The sigh quickly turned into a scream, as a cold male hand clutched Grell, the scream didn't last long as the second hand clasped over Grell's mouth cutting the scream short.

Startled, Grell attempted to twist and squirm away from his aggressor but to no avail. His captor was strong. The man, who held him, had no intentions of letting him go. Grell only knew it was a man due to the feel of his ripped firm chest hidden beneath a coarse feeling shirt. Had the situation been different, the red bombshell would have melted to the owner of the arms wrapped around his body.

In a desperate attempt to free himself from the assailant, Grell kicked backward hoping to kick his assailants shin. But to no avail, his captive was not only strong, but fast too. There was no way he could be Ronald; not to mention he would just flaunt all over than him rather than come up from behind. No, this man was a demon. A smirk spread across his lips.

"Oh Sebby, I thought you did not want me around. Isn't that why you kicked me out of your house tonight? Or~ Do you really want me~~?" he giggled rather femininely, leaning back onto his captor. No response. "Sebby?" The name drew out a sharp, angered growl from the man behind him.

The arm around Grell's shoulders slowly slid up and began to choke him, the tight sturdy grip clutched furiously at his neck. A feeling of desperation caused Grell to jump, and redouble his attempts to break lose from his aggressor. His arms and legs were pumping as he kicked and punched the air. Yet, as his strength began to ebb, so did the hold on his neck. Gasping for breath, Grell felt his undead heart pound within his chest.

"Let me go~" He said softly, panting out his weak plea.

"No." a cold voice, brushed warm air against Grell's neck. The sensation brought sharp sensations causing him to shiver, his neck hairs stood on end and goose bumps crested on pale flesh. The sound of his captor made him want to melt not out of pleasure; but fear. He had been caught, and no he was in for it.

"W-William—" he whimpered childishly.

"I'm not going to hurt you," The head of the Despatch Department declared coldly.

"Then let me go Willy~"

"You'll run, and give me unnecessary extra work of trying to find you."

Will was right about that, as always, but Grell wasn't going to admit it out loud. He'd only be in more trouble.

"Wh-what do you want? I-I'm sorry I went out to see—Grell hesitated, he could feel William's muscles tense up behind him.

"Keep me company a while…" he said hotly into Grell's ear. The red head nearly did melt. This side of his strict boss was something the young Shinigami had never seen. Though, his body tensed nervously rather than pooling into a puddle at Will's feet. "Oh, now do not tell me your insatiable libido has been filled already. I won't believe it for a second." William's mouth was mere centimeter—millimeters away from Grell's ear.

Grell debated his option's of whether or not he should stay in place or again attempt to run he felt his boss stir.

The arm around his mid torso grew taught, and slid down to just above his hips pulling the unsure Shinigami against the stern man's stomach behind him, while his other hand moved upward to stroke softly at his cheek, then jaw line in a pattern that was almost soothing. No, sensual. This was definitely a side of William, Grell had never seen before. He wasn't sure if he should be scared or not.

A sudden ice froze Grell's hot body, as the feel of William's fingers was replaced on his flesh by his lips. Will's body hunched slightly over the stunned mans shoulder as he slid his mouth gently along the same path his finger had set, following a strand of bright red hair. Will paused once he returned to Grell's cheek.

"Your skin is so soft. Like Silk."

"A-are you feeling ok?" Grell stuttered timidly, alarmed by the usually bitter, austere man's change in tone. Will's voice was almost dreamy, longing; the complete opposite of normal.

He shouldn't, no couldn't let this opportunity go when and while his guard was down, if it was down, was Grell's only chance for escape. His resolve faded as he caught the subtle huskily dreamy scent of him and felt his lips travel down to Grell's bare, sensitive neck. If he thought the feel of William's finger against his neck was feral and hot. This was ten times better. Will's lips were so warm on his skin, and his breath was sending exotic tingles along his nerve endings.

"Don't…" Grell stammered. But why was he denying this? It was him who pestered Will about lightening up, and loosening his bitter appeal.

"Why not?" He spoke, his mouth moving against Grell's neck.

His hands moving fast. Sliding up Grell's clothed torso, and slowly undoing every button on the chocolate colored vest before tugging the white polo up and starting on those buttons, never once fumbling.

Will's hot lips moved lower, sliding down towards his collarbone. His breath was so exciting, and his kisses- they were erotic, exotic and Grell simply could not get enough.

Wait? William warm? This cold, cruel, expressionless, emotionless man could be warm? How was that possible?

The questions drifted through his clouded mind and then out as William's teeth grated crudely against Grell's exposed neck. Oh was William going to have some explaining to do tomorrow, about his attitude and Grell was going to have to find a way to cover up the soon to be dark violet bruise that would form. It didn't really matter at the current moment. Will was— doing more than he'd ever done before and Grell was both excited and nervous about it.

As Will stood behind him, tempting Grell, teasing him with soft nips across his skin, Grell arched his neck and threw his head back to rest it upon Will's shoulder.

Grunting hotly, Will ran a free hand through the long rose colored locks that adorned Grell's head, before tracing the awestruck redhead's jaw line again. Will's other hand traced the outlines of Grell's angular muscled torso lightly.

Suddenly, Will's finger was tracing the contours of Grell's lips. Stroking, back and forth, "Open for me…" Will's hard voice demanded. That was the strict man Grell knew, but not in this way.

Grell attempted to resist, but knew internally that would not last long. It was already difficult enough not to let the moans of pleasure that threatened to escape his throat as it was. Grell did as Will asked, parting his lips allowing the probing fingers to enter his mouth. The intruding appendage played tenderly against Grell's inner lips, sliding along the base of Grell's sharp, razor teeth before slipping up and into the dark cavern careful not to get cut. Will was arousing all currents of sensuality which were usually only active for Grell's Demon lover, pulsing through the weakening Shinigami.

In some corner of Grell's twisted sanity he was surprised and shocked at his apathetic boss's actions and how he, himself, was responding. Wasn't he in love with the dark, raven haired Demon down on Earth? And yet, Grell was allowing himself to respond in such a barbaric manner to his cruel boss. It was fantastic.

William was proving to be no devil, but an incubus; showing underneath his bitter, emotionless exterior there was a dark sensual beast lurking, just waiting for a chance to prowl upon his prey.

Slowly, William's hand on the bare torso moved up beginning to slide the pesky clothes off of Grell's body. An icy chill blasted against Grell's body as the ivory polo, and chocolate vest crashed noiselessly to the ground at their feet.

A sudden thought of his powerful demon crashed through Grell's clouding mind, but as William's hand slid down to the top of his pants and then back up; slowly, barely even touching the skin beneath it all thoughts of Sebastian vanished, but not gone, only probing thoughts remained poking occasionally into the Grell's consciousness.

"P-please…" He wasn't sure if he wanted Will to continue- or stop. No. That was a lie, Grell knew exactly what he wanted the predatorial man to do. And Stopping was not one of them.

As if reading the needy redheads mind, William's finger stopped trolling along the pale skin and circled the darker flesh on Grell's upper chest. The onyx haired man's finger trailed in painstakingly slow sensual circles, barely brushing the sides of his raised nipples. A soft cry, at last, escaped Grell's mouth. Will's finger slid out of Grell's mouth and went to dance cruelly around the other standing nipple.

Wincing slightly, wanting the man torturing him to just relieve him, Grell groaned and bit his bottom lip. Will had the well learned, practiced skill of a man who knew how to arouse a person. And Grell could feel his blood rushing hotly through his veins, coursing down to between his legs, his breath gasping out of his lungs as the physical sensations being delivered, spun out of control.

"You like it,"

Grell didn't have to answer. Both men knew. Will was letting out a slight glimpse at his arrogance of a conquering male dominating his prey, as a single hand left the agonizingly seductive dance and trailed southwards towards the needy manhood, straining against the confining fabric of the pants.

The stoic man did not once fumble with the clasp of the cotton based fabric gripping tightly around the flamboyant male's waist. Snickering slightly, at the feel of the strong bulge in the other man's pants, William pulled the zipper down. Letting the pants hang loosely on Grell's sharp angular hips.

"Wh-why are you doing this?" Grell asked, unable to stop the words that came tumbling out of his mouth.

"You know why." Will's voice was dark, menacing, and husky. He was not going to stop, even if Grell wanted him too. This was the punishment he would receive. Grell only hoped that it didn't turn to bad for him in either the end or near future… He spoke to soon.

Will tore his hand away from Grell and turned him forcefully around before slamming his body hard against the marble wall behind them. The wind cascaded from Grell's lungs. He coughed and doubled over for a second. Will's fingers grabbed Grell's chin and pulled him up as his lips came crashing down upon Grell's. The stoic onyx haired man abandoned Grell's chin and tangled his hand roughly, up in the rose colored locks.

Though the kiss was rough, it was good. Will was good at kissing, and Grell was seeing that first hand. The two Shinigami's lips molded and melted together in a fiery hot sloppy meeting that set both men on fire. Will took Grell's bottom lip into his mouth and sensually began nibbling upon the flesh, loving the response. Forcefully thrusting his tongue into the mollifying male, probing every space he could find.

After a few long grueling minutes, Will drew back. His deep green eyes burned intensely as they stared into the dazed, needy emerald eyes of the other man. They stared into each other's gaze for a long potent moment. As though coming back to his harsh senses, Will flipped Grell around so he was plastered against the wall. Grell's hands fumbling against the cold marble in a weak attempt to give himself some room to breath, Will did not give him a chance. Forcing his head to one side, Will's hot lips crashed once more against Grell's, it was a quick harsh kiss that broke within a moment before Grell's mouth was released, and his neck taken captive.

Pain pierced his flesh, as Will's teeth sunk into Grell. Gasps, whimpers and groans of ecstasy were the only response. Iron slightly filled William's waiting mouth, as he bit down harder into the soft skin. Grell was about to utter a cry, but Will's fingers forced their way into the open mouth, rolling around with Grell's tongue. While much to Grell's delight, Will's other hand slithered southward, towards the pants that were barely hanging onto the delicate frame. Will's hand traced one side of Grell's delectable "v" before his hand gripped the man's waist and pulled him forcefully against his own throbbing erection.

"Oh!" Grell yelped feeling the man.

Abandoning, Grell's mouth William's hand went down and found it's way into Grell's pants while his mouth abandoned Grell's neck, small beads of blood welled up where the onyx haired man's teeth penetrated. What tortured Grell was the fact Will's hand barely brushed his throbbing manhood, before exposing it to the violent cold. Grell let out a cry.

This position was so elemental. Male to Male. William grabbed one of Grell's hand's and set it upon his throbbing member, obviously stating that if Grell wanted relief he'd have to do it himself.

Grell's hand wrapped around his hardened cock, he began to pump his fist up and down the full length of himself hoping to relieve some of the building pressure. His length began to moisten slightly as each thrust was more hot, and erotic than the last, all sending pleasurable shocks up his spine. Grunting out his delight Grell tucked his head into his chest, groaning out the name of the man behind him.

A sudden yelp of surprise escaped Grell's drying lips as something entered him from behind. There was no way it was Will's cock. He had felt the man through his clothes. The stern man was most definitely very well endowed.

Will's finger circled around within Grell. A dark growl of delight bubbled in the dark haired man's throat as he continued to lightly probe the man before him. Will gripped his other fingers tightly around one of Grell's stiff nipples, pulling another yelp from Grell's mouth. The red head was getting so hot.

Grell groaned loudly, William's touch was so intense. Masculine. Real. Grell wanted more, wanted it with such desperation it made his senses spin.

"I need you inside me," Grell declared, his voice rough and dry.

"Do you now?" Will responded sharply.

"y-yes! Please, Will… Please," he begged desperately.

William withdrew his finger and undid the button of his own pants and slid the zipper down. He let his own erection out of the tight confines of his black pants letting the tip of his massive cock rub lightly against Grell's only entrance teasing the needy man.

"Y-yes, please…"

"You want it?" Will's voice was cold, harsh. It was as though the events between them were doing nothing.

"Yes—!" Grell pleaded. Without and more foreplay, Will thrust himself into the needy man.

William did not give Grell any time to adjust before he began to thrust into him again, tearing himself in and out of the Shinigami.

Grell panted loudly, groaning to the feel. The red head again tucked his head down into his chest as his pleasure spiked.

Grell was certain that Will was feeling the pleasure, though he made no noise to show it. The quickening of the thrusts said other wise. Both were not going to last long. The foreplay had done it in for both men, this was just the pleasurable final touches.

"Will~" Grell yelped pressing his hot cheeks against the comforting cold marble. He could already feel himself leaking. It would not be long. Arching his back he moaned loudly enough it echoed along the long cold marble halls.

Will's pace quickened he too was going to release soon, though he did not utter a single sound minus a grunt or two.

All too soon, the two men threw their heads back as they released their hot seed. Will filled the panting red head. As Grell collapsed to the ground, Will remained standing fixing his clothes so they were presentable, perfect once more.

Grell lay in a mess on the ground. "Oh, god…" he mumbled. "W-William, th-that was amazing! T-thank-

Grell's thank you was cut short for the contact of Will's foot against the man's bare chest. The red head would have gone flying but William had a tight grip of Grell's long red locks. Yanking Grell upwards, William snarled his warning, "If you miss another assignment to go and visit that vermin, I'll skip the foreplay and go straight for this," William kneed Grell in his sore abdomen, before round house kicking him across the hall, William's foot connecting to Grell's face. "Don't forget it…" The strict shinigami turned and walked away, probably going to go bother Ronald about something.

Grell's heady yellow-green gaze followed the stoic, man from his crumbled position on the floor. A smile spread across his lips as he watched him leave. The Shinigami smiled, showing his ivory sharp teeth to the dimly lit room. "Thank you, William~" he whispered with a laugh. "Perhaps I should visit Sebby more often…" He teased to the air around him, running long fingers through his hair. "This was fun~"

END


End file.
